Alive
by Ravei Potter
Summary: A vida de Lily Evans sempre foi em preto e branco, sem espaço para outras cores... até James Potter passar a fazer parte dela. "Porém, agora, eu estava me sentindo viva. Viva de verdade."


**Gênero:** Romance.

**Shippers: **Lily E./James P.

**Censura:** Livre

**Alive**

A minha vida sempre foi em preto e branco, sem espaços para nuances cinza.

Certo ou errado. Felicidade ou infelicidade. Amigo ou inimigo. Nada de meios termos.

Eu me sentava na biblioteca, lia meus livros, estudava, me comportava e era uma aluna exemplar.

Eu seguia as regras e sempre achei que fosse feliz assim.

Até conhecer James Potter.

Com aquele jeito bobo dele de ser, ele veio até mim, tentando trazer alegria e animação para a monotonia que era a minha vida.

Claro, eu o rejeitei durante anos.

Até o meu sexto ano ele não era nada mais do que o Potter. O bagunceiro. O arrogante. O prepotente. Mas foi aos poucos que eu percebi que estava olhando apenas para defeitos, e que as qualidades estavam sendo deixadas de lado.

Talvez eu tenha sido a imatura durante todo o tempo, e não James.

Quer dizer, o garoto estava sempre me mandando flores, eu recebia cartas de amor sempre que chegava o dia dos namorados e me recusava a acreditar que James Potter gostava de mim de verdade.

É óbvio que o seu histórico em Hogwarts me ajudou a chegar a essa conclusão.

James sempre saiu com toda e qualquer garota, deixando-a de lado depois. Eu tinha medo que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo, pois - e embora eu jurasse que não para qualquer alma viva que perguntasse - eu gostava dele. De verdade. E não queria sair magoada no fim.

Daí você imagina que meus amigos ficaram do meu lado, certo?

Errado.

Foram todos para o lado do santo Potter, ajudá-lo e torcer a favor dele.

Durante muito tempo tudo era "Lily, se toca, ele gosta _mesmo_ de você!", o que me fazia imaginar se James tinha colocado algo de diferente no café da manhã deles.

Devo admitir, cheguei a perguntar isso para ele, mas os detalhes não devem ser mencionados. Foi vergonhoso.

O ponto é que houve um tempo em que eu comecei a reparar em todo e qualquer detalhe dele, como o fato de que ele nunca conseguia arrumar o cabelo, e que mexia nos óculos sempre que estava nervoso. Aos poucos e poucos, eu fui convencendo a mim mesma que ele não era _tão_ ruim assim, que ele merecia sim uma chance.

Foi também quando eu aceitei, pela primeira vez, um de seus milhões – zilhões, talvez – de pedidos para sair comigo.

É, eu, Lily Evans, ia sair com James Potter.

Foi a fofoca do mês, talvez até do ano, em Hogwarts. Não havia lugar onde eu fosse que as pessoas não dissessem "olhe, é aquela garota que rejeitou o James e que disse que nunca ia sair com ele! Sabia que ela não conseguiu cumprir com a palavra?". Era extremamente irritante, sério.

O primeiro encontro foi um desastre.

James passou o tempo todo querendo mostrar o quanto era legal, e inteligente, e engraçado, e... bom, já deu para entender.

O ponto é que ele não estava sendo ele mesmo, tampouco eu.

Eu passei o tempo todo quieta, não falando quase nada, enquanto ele ficava lá, conversando pelos cotovelos, como se não conseguisse manter a língua dentro da boca.

No dia seguinte ele veio até mim, pedindo desculpas e implorando por uma segunda chance. Ele me prometeu que seria ele mesmo daquela vez.

Se eu aceitei?

Bom, eu já tinha dado uma chance ao garoto, então que mal teria dar mais uma, certo?

Do segundo encontro eu não tenho nada para reclamar. Nós passeamos por Hogsmead, conversamos, rimos e nos divertimos. Foi perfeito. Principalmente o beijo no final do dia, quando nós já deveríamos ter voltado para o castelo.

Pela primeira de muitas vezes, eu não cumpri as regras.

Depois daquele dia eu passei a agir mais conforme eu queria, a fazer as coisas do jeito que eu queria que fossem.

Me encontrava às escondidas com James, pregava peças e os Marotos até mesmo fizeram de mim uma "Marota" honorária, o que me teria deixado decepcionada comigo mesma há tempos atrás, mas que me fizera extremamente satisfeita naquela época.

E eu precisava admitir. Estava feliz como nunca estivera. Tinha James do meu lado e novos amigos, e podia ser eu mesma o quanto quisesse.

A minha vida, que sempre fora em preto e branco, se transformava agora num arco-íris de emoções e sensações novas, e eu me sentia completa.

E devia tudo isso a James.

Ele me tratava com carinho, com amor, escutava minhas reclamações e era o ombro em que eu chorava, quando necessário.

Nós trocávamos segredos, partilhávamos opiniões e discutíamos, é claro, como é imprescindível em qualquer casal que se preze.

Mas a verdade é que antes eu apenas vivia por viver, sem dar valor a todo e qualquer momento. Deixava-me levar pela rotina e esquecia que eu podia ser mais do que a monitora que não tinha vida própria, que vivia unicamente para cumprir regras.

Porém, agora - e pela primeira vez -, eu estava me sentindo viva. Viva _de verdade_. Como se finalmente minha vida viesse a ter sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Comentem, eu ficaria feliz. ;P**


End file.
